Steam & Rain
by miguelisasir
Summary: Vector and Espio enjoy a rare, quiet day-off for once, and they intend to savour every last moment of it.


**A/N: Another oneshot based on those fic meme prompt things on Tumblr. In this case, it's a kissing fic meme that someone sent for Vecpio. The prompt: hot & steamy kiss. Now, of course, we can't really have that without it being a little bit risqué, which is why this fic is rated M. Apart from that, however, it's all fairly innocuous.**

 **Ah, it's good to back.**

* * *

Vector sighed contentedly as he looked down at the chameleon's head resting on his lap, leafing through a book. He grabbed his mug of oolong tea from the side table on his right, taking a small sip of the soothing drink. The crocodile then looked outside at the rain that fell and created a soft pattering noise against the window. The rainy weather always did make Charmy sleepy. The bee in question was currently napping upstairs. It was quiet. He was relaxed. A small smile danced its way across his face. He could die at this moment with no regrets.

Soon enough, Espio hoisted himself up and off the crocodile's lap, reaching for his own mug of tea on the coffee table. Despite being cold-blooded, the ninja always liked his tea moderately warm, and would wince slightly every time Vector consumed his hotter beverage much sooner. He curled up against Vector's side, the crocodile draping an arm over him, and drank intermittently.

"Good book?" the green reptile asked, smirking slightly as Espio rubbed his slightly sore neck.

Espio hummed in approval. "Some slight historical inaccuracies, but none so bad as to be unforgivable."

"Ya gotta teach me some Japanese some time," Vector said, nodding towards the red paperback on the coffee table. Nothing adorned the cover but some _kanji_ characters in gold lettering.

"Sure. If we have the time," the chameleon replied. "In fact, since we aren't busy..."

Espio readjusted his position. "'Hello' or 'good afternoon' is _'konnichiwa'_ "

" _K-ko-konnichiwa?_ "

"Good. To greet 'good morning,' you say _'ohayoo.' 'Ohayoo gozaimasu,'_ if you want to be polite."

" _Oha...yoo...go-gozai...masu._ "

"Excellent. To say 'good evening,' you say _'konbanwa.'_ "

" _Kon...konbanwa._ "

A proud grin slowly spread across the chameleon's muzzle bit by bit, as Vector began to get the hang of it. " _'Oyasumi'_ is for good night. Add _'nasai'_ after to be polite."

" _O-oya...sumi...nasai._

"Um, what about 'goodbye?'"

"Well, there's _'sayoonara,'_ which is 'goodbye' in a more permanent sense, or if you won't see the person until the next day; and _'jaa mata,'_ which is more of a 'see you later.'"

"I hope I never have to say _'sayoonara'_ to you, ever." Vector announced, snuggling ever-so-slightly closer to the chameleon.

"And I you."

"What about..." Espio looked up and made eye contact with the larger reptile as he paused, noting how much closer their faces had gotten, "'I love you?'"

Despite everything, Espio still blushed a little before replying. "Well, the easiest way to say it would be _'aishiteimasu.'_ "

" _Ai-ai...shite...imasu._ "

" _...Boku mo aishiteimasu yo._ "

As the pair connected lips, signalling the end of their lesson for the day, the purple ninja turned so that his body faced the crocodile's.

Both reptiles' mouths moved slowly, each pushing and pulling gently, their breaths warm in each other's throats. The chameleon could taste the oolong on the other's breath; the hot, bittersweet flavor tickling the ninja's senses slightly. Soon enough, their tongues started darting about, twisting and curling with each other; Espio took care not to entangle his exceedingly long tongue into a huge, tight knot.

The chameleon let out a moan after a particularly aggressive move from Vector's tongue, and after that, things only got more heated. Espio extended his tongue to reach far into the crocodile's mouth in return, running it over his sharp teeth, the edges of his hard palate, and eventually, the edge of the soft palate. He smirked even through his blush when Vector groaned, causing the cavity to vibrate pleasurably.

By this point, the ninja was straddling his partner's lap, their bodies pressing closer, in seeming desperation to unify. The crocodile soon began playing with the purple reptile's tail, sending shivers up his spine and making him let go of their kiss. With his mouth free, Espio let out long, whining moans, permeated by small squeaks, as Vector latched on to the crook of his neck, planting kisses and little bites that sent a slightly fearful chill through him, knowing full-well how powerful his jaws were.

Vector suddenly laid Espio down on the couch, making the smaller reptile yelp, and immediately planted kisses over every square inch of skin and scales he could reach. Espio's moans rose higher.

Once Vector had his face level with the chameleon's, he smirked and began grinding their hips together. Espio's face flushed even harder; it almost looked as if he would _explode_ under the heat and the pressure, which sharply contrasted with the cold and the rain outside. The crocodile half-expected their bodies to be _steaming_ at that point with all of the friction between them; the windows should have been nearly opaque with mist. And Vector whispering sweet nothings into his ear did _nothing_ to cool things down.

"Baby, I'm so hung up on you."

This only made the ninja press more insistently against the larger reptile, clawing desperately at his back as they locked lips once more. The crocodile responded by gripping the smaller reptile's hip, the spot guaranteed to bruise.

"Please," Espio whispered needily. It was all the prompting Vector needed.

It was a wonder how Charmy didn't wake up, or how the couch somehow survived.

* * *

 **A/N: I could only** ** _wish_** **I owned Sonic and co. I would be** ** _so_** **rich and** ** _so_** **able to pay off my tuition fees** ** _and_** **student loans. But I don't. SEGA and/or Archie Comics do.**


End file.
